


Cleaning

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Annoyance, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, House Cleaning, Kappa, housekeeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo gets dirt everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

"I'd just scrubbed the floor," Hakkai sighed, looking at the muddy footprints leading from the door all the way over to where Gojyo was sitting.

"Sorry," Gojyo said, taking his boots off the nice clean floor, and putting his feet up on the table.

The ensuing silence had a strangely frosty feel to it, then Hakkai started bustling round cheerfully, lighting lamps to make the day seem brighter, and saying it wasn't really that he _minded_ Gojyo being the way he was, people couldn't help being brought up the way they were, he couldn't really get over the neat and tidy habits learnt in the orphanage, he'd had _good_ role models while Goyjo, well, _his_ upbringing -

"Are you really going to finish that sentence?" Gojyo said, staring firmly at the cigarette he was holding too tightly.

Hakkai looked at him. The silence had less frost and more embarrassment, Gojyo thought.

"I think the rain's made me feel a little out of sorts," Hakkai said at last. "Silly to let weather effect me. Maybe I'll start cooking dinner."

After a while, Hakkai washed the floor again while Gojyo scrubbed the table, both wordlessly glad that some filth was easily dealt with.


End file.
